Life With Stella
by SarahLovesChrisColfer
Summary: Lots of fluff and Klaineness. What will life with Stella be like? And what happens when they add an "addition" to their little family? warning: mpreg, may become rated m in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Life with Stella

Chapter One

Ok. I know Blaine's a year older than me, but it's really gonna work out. I know it, we complete each other and I have no doubts. He wants me to meet someone with him for dinner tonight though… and well… I really hope it's not his parents. I know I'll freeze up. As I walk into the restaurant I see Blaine… no sign of parents… only a small, fragile looking, blonde girl, with black streaks in her hair, and WAY too much eye liner and lipstick on. Oh Gaga… who is this and what on earth is wrong with them… I saw Blaine nudge her, and she stood next to him. I pulled him into a hug, and sat down. "So who is this?" I asked my voice thick with curiosity. Blaine nudged her again. "Stella. My name's Stella," she spat. Someone doesn't like people… "Sorry, I promise she won't bite she's just not a people person…" Blaine said apologetically. "Well, who is she then?" I asked trying to sound calm as possible. I was far from calm… she was kind of scaring me. "I'm her legal guardian… this is why I can't move in with you," he smiled at her. "Oh please, don't let me get in your way lover boy," she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Oh, sorry darling, somehow I thought you were some kind of competition," I said patting her arm. "Kurt's kind of a diva," Blaine said giving me a playful shove. "Mhmm…" she only mumbled. Blaine sighed. "Stella," Blaine said more firmly this time. She gave him a look that could kill the dead. "Don't mind me Lady Face, just because I'm emo doesn't make me evil," she got up. "I'm gonna go get some coffee next door, feel free to gossip about me," she hissed walking away. Blaine rubbed his head like he always does when he's stressed. "Hey don't worry, she doesn't scare me," I tried to be as comforting as possible. "You have to understand, she doesn't mean to be this way, she's just... she had a hard life…" Blaine stuttered. I rubbed his arm. "It's okay, it's like the overly nice step mother in all those sappy romantic comedies, she's not gonna scare me, I'm going to be nice, and guide her best I can, she's not gonna scare me away," I said. Blaine looked over and smiled at me. At that moment she walked back in coffee in one hand, a phone in the other. She sat down. "So money or looks?" she asked with an icy cold tone. Ok, two can play this game. "Love," I said flatly looking straight into her eyes. I heard her mumbled "Oh please." Blaine looked over at her, he looked pretty pissed. "Ok, that's enough Stella, you're not going to sit here and try to intimidate my boyfriend, and interrogate us on our relationship." Blaine said firmly "Why shouldn't I? You'd do it to me!" she spat back. "Because I can't trust you to behave, which brings me to the other reason I brought you two here. You go to school with Kurt did you know that?" he asked her. "Yeah, the gay boy always getting shoved into my locker, I noticed… the third time he broke my locker with his shoulder," she spat at me. I felt myself getting **very** angry. "That's right; by the way, you're so grounded for saying that, because of your recent trip to Mr. Figgins office he will be watching you at school. 24/7. I no longer trust you to handle yourself, let alone show up to school looking decent, based on our little fashion show last week. Fishnets and leather booty shorts, really? So Kurt, I ask you this favor, please watch my little darling," his voice was flooded with sarcasm. "What?" Stella screamed. I was stunned. "End of conversation," Blaine concluded. "That is so uncool Blaine!" she whined. "Well, that's what you get when you think that I'm an idiot, and what you think is worth more than what I think, and that there's ANYTHING wrong with my boyfriend, dissing him to his face, and openly not giving a crap about him getting bullied, and BLAMING him for it!" Blaine yelled back. "Just because you had a hard time in high school doesn't mean you need to be his freaking savior!" she screamed storming out of the restaurant. I was still stunned. "I am so sorry, I can't help but feel like I should have stayed out of it and-" I was interrupted. "It's fine, she's always like this," he said quietly. I felt bad for Blaine. Why didn't he tell me what he was dealing with? I would have helped him, maybe gotten her to counseling or something. Gaga knows she needs it… "God Kurt, what did I do wrong? Where's the little girl that I used to know?" Blaine screamed at himself. I paid while he wasn't looking and dragged him out the chair and pushed him into the passenger seat of my car. I sat in the driver's seat and turned to face him. "You didn't do anything wrong, you're doing all you can to help her, and that's all you can do," I said comfortingly as I could. I rubbed his shoulders. He leaned into my hands. "You know you're amazing right? Like, there's no one who knows me like you do?" he asked looking at me. I smiled. I loved when he told me how much I mean to him. "I know," I said kissing him on the forehead. "Come on, I'll drive you home," I offered. "Oh I drove here, I can't leave my car," he said pointing to an empty parking spot. "You didn't see her take your car…?" I asked nervously. "What? SHE TOOK MY CAR?" he was freaking out. I laughed. "Oh Blaine, you poor thing, you really need some help with that girl," I said grabbing his hand while starting the car. He rambled the whole ride about how he was horrible at parenting, and how he was going to ground her till she died. "Blaine, you stepped into parenting with a teenager. The hardest time is when they're in their teen years, for a girl like her, you're doing a pretty good job," I laughed to myself. He started to laugh too. Thank Gaga. "You know… the last time she took my car she drove all the way to Indiana…" he said laughing. "Are you serious? That girl is a demon!" I yelled. He laughed. "Trust me, my money thoroughly agrees," he added. We both laughed. Well… It was going to be a long night… Correction. It's going to be a long life…


	2. Chapter 2

Life with Stella

Chapter Two

**KURT'S POV**

We must have been driving for two hours. Out on the interstate there was a place where cars could pull aside and look at the lake over the bridge. The moon was sitting over the lake like a sunrise would over the mountains. There she was leaning on the edge. Stella… how cliché. Blaine got out and slammed the door behind him, as if he was letting her know he was there. She didn't turn around. "You seriously took my car? This entire thing is like Hannah Montana kind of cliché Stella," he said in mock impressment. "Shut up," she mumbled. I could tell that she didn't like hurting Blaine's feelings. It was obvious. Before I could even think about it she had turned around and envelope him in a hug. "So you want to tell me what happened this time?" he asked sweetly. Blaine had told me sometimes when things happen she goes off on him. Whether it be a fight with a friend or a break up, she almost always took it out on him. He didn't care, he still loved her anyway. This father child relationship moment was touching, and I didn't want to ruin it. "I'll take your car home Blaine, when you and Stella are ready you can just take mine," I chimed in. "Kurt you don't have to d-" I interrupted him. "I will hear none of it, I would want the same thing if it was me and my dad." He only nodded mouthing "thank you". Maybe life with Stella wouldn't be so bad after all…

**BLAINE'S POV**

I picked her up and brought her to the car. I couldn't get mad at her; she only lashes out when she's really torn up. This for poor Stella is far too often. When I started up the car I just had to ask. "So are you gonna tell me what happened Stel?" I looked over to see her reaction. She nodded. "Am I a horrible person?" she sniffled. "What? No Stella, you just, sometimes you get a short fuse when you're upset, everyone gets that way," I tried to sound nice, but there was no nice way to be honest about this with her. "Car think's I'm a horrible person who thrives off of hurting people… at least I didn't cheat on him with his best friend…" she mumbled. I was stunned. Another cheater? This girl can't catch a break… or a good boyfriend. "I'm guessing by Car you mean Carmen Lopez?" I asked. She nodded. "Well hun, he's not worth your time… why would he ever cheat on you?" I was truly stunned. Carmen seemed to really like Stella. "Well his friend accidently tripped me and I got really pissed because I thought he did it on purpose, so I framed him and got him expelled…" she said sounding small. "Stel! Really? Again?" This would be the third or fourth time she'd done this. "It just caused us to fall apart, he started to realize just how 'heartless' I was… so I guess he thought… that Shay was better…" she added. "Shay? Babe isn't she your best friend?" I was getting angrier at this guy by the minute. Normally I'm a calm person, it takes A LOT to get me angry, but now… I was pissed. "Ya…" she mumbled. "They aren't worth it hun, you have more friends and there will be more guys… well actually… I know this may make you angry… but… I want you to take a break from boys for a while hun…" She needed a break from this madness. This CANNOT be good for her mental health at all. Her self-worth is in the toilet, and if that's love it comes at too high a cost. I won't have my little girl going suicidal over a boy. She sniffled. "Okay…" she mumbled. I was stunned. She had to be TRULY hurt to give up on guys. Well… at this point we were home… "We should go inside, Kurt's probably worried sick…" I mumbled giving her a sad smile. She nodded and we went into the apartment building. Kurt's heart is gonna be absolutely broken by this. He really does have a soft spot for Stella. He always has, even before he knew she was mine. It was just one of the things I loved about him.


	3. Chapter 3

Life with Stella

Chapter Three

**KURT'S POV**

Before Blaine could even finish telling me what happened I was in tears. As long as I had known Stella I knew she could never catch a break. Life always wanted to hurt Stella. "Please watch out for her Kurt," Blaine begged. I could tell he was probably just as upset as me, just not as emotional as me. I don't know maybe I'm just hormonal or something… "I will… I promise, I don't like it when she's upset either," I truly didn't. It absolutely breaks my heart to see her like this. Stella has gone to school with me for a long time… as long as I can remember… and I know she's a really sweet girl… and she doesn't deserve this. I know she can be horrible at times… but she really was just a sweet girl on the inside… She's just also a very, very, hurt girl. We heard a soft knock at the door. It was probably Stella. All my boxes were still on the floor, I was supposed to be moving in tonight. "Come on," Blaine shouted from the bed. I was sitting on the edge of the bed wiping up my tears. She walked in slow. Black pajamas… she even has black pajamas. This girl is a cry for help. She crawled on to the bed and hugged me. I was stunned. Doesn't she hate me…? "I'm so sorry I lashed out at you, I'm so, so, sorry," she repeated over and over like a mantra. She was starting to cry. "Aw, it's alright sweetie really, I know you weren't mad at me… It's alright," I tried to comfort her best I could, rubbing her shoulder, just like I do for Blaine when he's upset. She nodded into my shoulder. Blaine looked on gently smiling. I could tell he was happy that Stella and I were starting to get along. It was a touching experience, wait, when did I start crying? Apparently she noticed. "Why are you crying?" she asked looking at me funny. "I must be hormonal, I'm sorry," I said wiping my eyes with the tissue from before. "Don't only girls get hormonal…?" she asked slowly. Oh great, now I had to explain this to them. Really? "Well," I started. "Some guys are born with girl parts on the inside, and it can even allow them to be hormonal, or have children (If they're gay) and um… Well I was born that way…" I said softly and slowly. Blaine looked stunned. "Oh…" was both of their only reaction. I wasn't paying attention… I was to focused on thinking that Blaine must thing I'm a freak now… What I didn't notice is that Blaine had come up to where I was sitting on the bed to hug me. "So we can have a family, like our **own** family?" he asked looking excited. "Ya… ya we can…" I said slowly. He hugged me tighter, and I felt another pair of arms around me. "So… I can be like, a big sister?" she asked in the same way Blaine had. "Yep…" I added. They were… happy about it? I thought they'd think I was a freak. "This is so cool!" she hugged me tighter. It felt so nice… you know. To be… loved?

**BLAINE'S POV**

Wow… I can have my only family. That's something I never thought I'd be able to say. I was… wasn't sure what I was feeling. One thing I felt for sure was joy… and possible excitement. My eyes started to water. I don't think I've ever been happier. I already have one precious girl, one amazing guy… and now… I could have my own kids. A family. You would think I've had a bad day. But you would be wrong, this is by far the best day of my life, besides the day I met Kurt… Everything was perfect. This was perfect. "I think maybe I should give you guys some time to talk about this," Stella broke the silence. She padded out of the room "Um… Blaine… If you think we're too young or you're just not ready, I've got time babe, really," Kurt stuttered. "What, oh, no, I'm just… so happy…" I managed to mumble. "I'm gonna have my own family, a real family, with the man I love, one day, when he's ready, of course I'm ready when you are," I added. "Well then, when it happens, it happens," he smiled. "I love you," I said softly. He bored into my eyes, and pressed his lips into mine, mumbling "I love you too Blaine."


	4. Chapter 4

Life with Stella

Chapter 4

"What is up with the people?" Stella asked excitedly sashaying into our room. "Good morning Angel!" Kurt chirped. It had been 2 or 3 months since the conversation. Stella had taken to calling Kurt Daddy, which makes me exceedingly happy. I knew the real reason for Stella's excitement was that she got to see Uncle Jacky and Uncle Scotty today. I've been going to school with Jack since 8th grade, and I've ha Stella since 9th grade. I've known Stella since she was born, but I didn't become her guardian till I was 15. Either way I love her more than anything, well besides Kurt. Today should be amusing seems how Jack is coming over, Scott will try to keep him in line, but hey, this is Jack we're talking about. Just at that moment I heard a loud knock at the door and it burst open. "Blainey-Bear! I'm home! Ha ha ha!" I heard Jack yell. I figured I had just woken up late. Jack would never get here early. "Jacky-Boy!" I yelled engulfing him in a hug. At that moment Kurt skipped into the room. "Scott, how are you darling?" Kurt chirped. The two of them could be such girls sometimes. "Kurtie just give him a man hug! MY GOSH! HA HA HA" Jack yelled. Jack always yells. This could be why Stella heard him from the other side of the apartment. I heard her shout "UNCLE JACKY!" Before I could think about it, Stella had bounded onto him knocking him over. "Mmph! Hey Squirt. Well… not squirt, you're kind of crushing me," Jack mumbled. Stella got up and in record speed she had enveloped Scott in a hug. "Hey sweetie how ya been?" Scott asked sweetly. "Are you behaving Stelz?" Jack budded in. "Yes! Right daddy?" she asked turning to Kurt. How sweet. "Daddy? Did we miss something…" Scott asked slowly. "Ah, yes, one of the reasons you're here, you both know Kurt, yes of course you do, well me and Kurt are together now, we had thought we told you, but we forgot…" I rambled. "And she's calling him Daddy already… what's a been a week?" Scott asked still not quite understanding. "More like 3 or 4 months…" Kurt added quietly. "BRO! That's awesome! My Blainey-bear found somebody!" Jack yelled. "Let's celebrate, I call dibs on the bottle of chardonnay!" he added. Scott took the bottle out of his hands. "Jacky wine is for civilized people, why don't you go have a beer," Scott said coaxingly. We all sipped wine and talked and then the subject came across. "So are you guys gonna adopt?" Scott asked. "No they can have their own," Stella answered. Stella never could keep her mouth shut. "Oh my God, Kurt you have it too?" Scott asked understandingly. "Yes, finally someone besides me!". "I don't think Jacky wants kids though… and I think I'm still a little young… Scott said a little more quietly. "Yeah, we aren't really sure about it…" Jack added. "Are you guys trying?" Scott asked ignoring Jack's previous comment. "Well, when it happens it happens right hon?" I asked coolly. "Right," Kurt added. Well this conversation quickly got awkward. When it came time for Jack and Scott to leave Jack just had to add one more unnecessary comment. "Hey, when you get Kurtie-pie knocked up let me know," he whispered in my ear snickering. I know he wasn't trying to sound mean, he knew exactly what I was going through. We all went to bed and the next day would be the same as any other. Back to the old grind.


	5. Chapter 5

Life With Stella

Chapter 5

KURTS POV

"Hey Carole," I said into the phone, smiling, though I knew she couldn't see my smile. "How you doin hon? Haven't heard from you in a while," she replied sweetly. Oh, Carole. I love Carole, she's like a mother to me. "I've actually been throwing up every morning for like… 3 weeks now, but other than that I'm fine," I said trying to balance myself. She called just as I stopped throwing up this morning. "For 3 weeks, Kurt hon, I'm a nurse and the only time I've ever seen that was when I was pregnant…" she said slowly. Then it all made sense. That little thing in the back of my mind clicked. "Carole, I love you, but I have to go, tell Dad I said hi," I rambled hanging up the phone. I dialed the hospital and scheduled an appointment for an ultrasound immediately. Why couldn't I tell sooner? Duh, of course I'm not getting better, I'm also getting bigger! These skinny jeans fit yesterday! That's so not cool… I have 30 minutes to be there and my jeans DON'T **FIT! **It was gonna be a long 9 months…

I arrived at the hospital just in time. "Hummel?" the nurse asked sweetly. I got up and walked in to the ultrasound room. "Where's your boyfriend hon?" she asked knowingly. She was a friend on Carole's. "He has no idea I'm here, and I'd like to keep it that way till I'm sure I'm actually… uh… pregnant," I said quietly. She nods in understanding. As she looks to the screen she smiles. "Well, Kurt, you suspected correctly, you are indeed pregnant," she says smiling. I looked closer at the screen. "What's the other thing though?" I asked truly confused. "Well Kurt, you're having twins," she said turning off the monitor after printing copies of the picture for me. Twins… I felt all the color drain from my face as I thought over that word, one baby when I'm not even married is scary enough, two baby's when not only am I not married, but I'm only 18… that's just a little bit too much. "You should really call him hon… you look like you're about to hyperventilate…" she said handing me the photos.

When I got home I laid the photos by the coffee pot. When Blaine comes home the first thing he does is make coffee, so he would find them there. I went and sat in my closet and cried over my many designer clothes that would no longer fit. Speaking of which, I should set up a shopping day with Mercedes… I'm gonna need clothes that fit. I dialed the familiar with shaking hands. "Hey white boy, what's going on?" she asked. Finally, someone who wasn't coaxing me. "Mercedes… I have something I've got to tell you…" I said slowly. "Kurt what's wrong?" she asked sounding deeply concerned. I had to tell her, she was my best friend, it's only fair. "Mercedes… I'm pregnant, with twins. Before you ask, yes it's possible, I was born with certain female genes that allow me to carry children… and my clothes don't fit, and Blaine doesn't know, and I REALLY want a cheeseburger, and I HATE fast food, and IT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE!" I shouted starting to cry. "And my hormones are insane," I added sniffling. "Okay boo, I'm on my way, stay put," she said before hanging up the phone. I know it's wrong to just dump on people, but I needed SOMEONE and Blaine wouldn't be home for hours. Thank gaga for best friends…

I heard Mercedes come into the apartment. She opened the closet to find me sitting pathetically on the floor with an entire carton of ice cream. Well it was ice cream an hour ago… now it's just a carton. "Aww boo," she said kneeling on the floor hugging me. "Come on, we'll get you Marc Jacobs maternity clothes, huh? Sounds good?" she asked sweetly. I nodded. At that moment I got a call from Scott. When I answered all I heard were muffled cry's coming from the phone. "P-Please don't tell Jack…"


	6. Chapter 6

Life With Stella

Chapter Six

KURTS POV

"Scott, what's wrong," I asked still sniffling. "Wait, why are you crying?" he wailed. Oh god… now I have to tell Scott. "Um… I'm pregnant… with twins…" I said quietly. I felt Mercedes rub my shoulder. "Oh my GOD! That's exactly what I called about… I am too, but I don't think Jack's gonna want to keep it… I think he might make me abort it…" he said starting to cry again. Did I seriously just hear that? "Excuse me? No hon, he's not making you do anything," I said forcefully getting into the car with Mercedes. "Kurt… I don't know what I'm gonna do," he said sniffling. At this point we were walking around the mall. "I know exactly what you're gonna do, whatever the HELL you want to Scott, that's your body, and your child," I said equally as forcefully as before. "You're right Kurt… thanks…" he said, his voice starting to even out. "No problem, you call me any time okay?" I asked sweetly. "Ya… I have to go okay," he said. I heard Jack in the background. I hung up. "Hey Mercedes, do you think it's a bad idea to buy in advance, I mean I know I'm only like 12 weeks in but still…" I shouted in her direction. I turned to find a very stunned Stella. Oh god no… "I-I don't even… I what…" she stuttered. "Twins…" I said softly pointing to my stomach. Her eyes lit up. Suddenly I felt her hugging me. "Yayyy! I'm a big sister yayyy!" she squealed like a school girl. "Does Dad know?" she asked her eyes as wide as dinner plates. "In about 12 minutes he will," I said looking at my watch. "Okay, well, have fun with Mercedes, see ya at home," she yelled as she ran back to her friends. 12 minutes later I got a call… This was it…

"Well. That didn't take long did it?" he asked laughing. Laughing, thank god. "But… Kurt what's that other thing?" he asked slowly. "Well Blaine, that would be her twin sister," I said nonchalantly as if we were having a normal conversation. "Twins! Oh my gosh! Kurt this is SO great!" he said sounding truly excited. I only laughed. "Wait, where are you?" he asked confused. I looked to Mercedes who was holding up a button up shirt. I nodded to her. "I'm at the mall with Cedes, buying Marc Jacobs maternity clothes and drowning my multiple emotions in a really big ice cream," I said all in one breath. I could hear him laughing. "Hey Blaine I'm getting another call, can I call you back, it's really important, I'll tell you later, bye," I rambled. I looked at the screen. Scott. I answered the phone and my blood ran cold as I heard Scott crying on the phone. "Oh Scott… what happened…" I asked sadly. I felt horrible for him. Here I was happy as can be, and he was just absolutely miserable. He managed to catch his breath. "Kurt, can I stay with you for a while?" he asked starting to cry again. "Of course Scott, where are you, I'll come get you," I said softly. "At the Walgreens across the street from the mall," he mumbled. "Scott, it's pouring… did you walk there?" I asked in shock. "If you must know… I ran…" he said sniffling. "Okay sit tight, I'm coming…"


End file.
